


Blood Sticks

by Blue_Thallium (orphan_account)



Series: Frightened Children [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, its so hard being Levi, that Graphic Depictions Of Violence tag is more just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blue_Thallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked you if you needed to hit me again. Because. In court, you said Sir, you said that you were going to." </p><p>Levi blinked at him. He'd only told Eren he'd missed a spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" Levi pulled down the handkerchief covering his mouth.

Eren flushed red and twisted the filthy cloth in his hands. He started scowling, but seemed more frightened and embarrassed than angry. It was hard to tell which scowl meant what.

"I asked you if you needed to hit me again. Because. In court, you said Sir, you said that you were going to..." He dropped eye contact with Levi completely and stared at the cloth in his hands, wringing it and dripping dirty water onto his boots. "Well I can't remember exactly what you said, but it was implied that you were going to... hit me. When I'd been bad," he sounded childish, and immediately corrected himself. "I mean. When I made mistakes?"

Levi blinked at him. He'd only told Eren he'd missed a spot. "I thought we already established that beating was for show. I've apologised several times, Eren. On separate occasions. Publicly." Levi grimaced. He rarely apologised. He rarely did things that warranted apology, in his opinion, but he wanted it drilled into Eren they were on the same side, and it didn't hurt to have some of his men and women overhear. Word of what had happened in court had spread like wildfire, and the last thing he needed was mistrust fostered amongst his own ranks.  
They needed to think Levi was fair, and not inclined to snap and beat someone to a pulp. They needed to think Eren was well in control of his titan power.

An army didn't march well on fear. And Levi's men had fear in spades already.

"I know I just... I thought you might," Eren dropped his cloth in the bucket of water by his feet, and gave Levi a hopeful look, "... I thought you might. Like to. Sir."

Levi was... a little outraged, admittedly. But he didn't yell. He swallowed all of the insults bubbling on his tongue and spoke to Eren in as gentle a voice he could manage, "... I'm going to give you a chance to leave now. I will pretend you did not just fucking say that, and you will pretend I didn't hear it." 

Eren stammered, "I. I meant no disrespect! I just... w-when you hit me. I liked it, and I thought-"

"You thought wrong," said Levi, sharply.

An exceedingly awkward silence followed. Levi attempted to continue scrubbing the floor, and Eren just stood there, red and sweating, squeaking occasionally.

"Please don't tell anyone I liked it, sir," he said, finally.

"Mum's the word, Eren, trust me," Levi snorted. He carried on cleaning, or rather, he tried.

"I just. I thought you. You might, and I. Well I hoped that-" 

Levi cut Eren off midsentence with a groan. "I don't get my fucking kicks beating boys less than half my age. I take no pleasure in giving out beatings, or in boys half my age period. Is that clear?" he looked pointedly at Eren, who looked ashamed and annoyed with himself.

"Crystal," he muttered. He picked up his bucket, waiting to be dismissed formally, perhaps hoping Levi might have a change of heart. Levi went back to work on the floor. 

"Out of curiosity, Eren, was it the pain, or the people watching?"

Eren swallowed. "Both."

"Oh my. Quite the little deviant, aren't we?" Eren went to answer, but Levi waved him silent. "I'm sure one of your comrades would be happy to indulge you if you asked. You're an attractive boy," Levi said it deliberately, not one to humiliate a boy and completely crush his self esteem in the same day, "and you're a brat, I'm sure someone would jump at the chance to punch you in the face."

"It was a mistake to come to you, and I'm sorry," Eren mumbled. Levi nodded.

"Quite right. You're an idiot, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Dismissed."

Eren slopped dirty water on the floor as he left.

*

"So Eren likes you? In a sexual way?" Hanji whistled, almost in disbelief. Levi found that quite rude. "Don't you think that's just fascinating?" 

"What, that someone would like me in a sexual way?" Levi snorted. Hanji thought for a moment.

"Well, yes, it makes you wonder what's going on in his head," Levi rolled up a wad of Hanji's notes and struck them across the arm. Hanji, unphased, continued, "but, I meant more, considering the titans' lack of sex organs? You might think that would affect his sexuality out of his titan form, but it obviously doesn't!"

"Obviously," Levi sneered. He put his (freshly polished) boots up on Hanji's makeshift desk. There were few rooms suitable to sleep in for the moment, and Levi had been forced to share his quarters with Hanji while they were here. He hated sharing with Hanji.

"And you'd think it'd bother him, wouldn't you? That he'd maybe have too many things on his mind to be interested in sex..." Hanji thought for a moment, "Unless he's worried he's going to die a virgin. I think we both know what that feels like, eh?"

"Not really. You joined up younger than I did," said Levi. "Plus, he didn't ask me to fuck him, he asked me to hit him. There's quite a difference. Idiot."

Hanji's eyes narrowed, "... Do you think that's related to him being a titan?" Hanji shot from their chair and scrambled over Levi to the desk. "This is fascinating! I should be taking notes!"

"No you shouldn't," said Levi. But it was rather too late, Hanji was wielding a pencil and a tatty notebook, out of arm's reach before Levi had a chance to snatch it away.

"I'm going to take notes. For the good of mankind," Hanji nodded, and began furiously scribbling, "So you think he's sexually excited by the idea of a beating?" 

"He basically told me he was."

"What if you misinterpreted? Perhaps, to him, sex and violence are unrelated, and he simply enjoys it... Recreationally?"

"I sincerely doubt his motivations were pure. Who enjoys being kicked half to death in public, just... for fun. He'd have to get off on it." Levi sneered again. "That's a moronic suggestion. Even for you."

"It isn't! A titan might enjoy it!"

"At his age?" Levi said. Hanji thought for a moment, gnawing their pen, which Levi made a mental note never to touch again.

"I wonder if sexual maturity has anything to do with the emergence of his titan form..." Hanji said. They stopped writing. Levi could see Hanji performing mental gymnastics. He knew that they were about to say something immensely stupid. "Captain, maybe you should..."

Levi cut Hanji off. "I'll remind you you're talking to a superior."

"I know! Just... For research's sake! For humanity!"

Levi blinked. "Dismissed."

"You can't dismiss me from my own quarters!" Hanji protested. Levi thanked the heavens he'd had Hanji take the bedroom, while he slept on the couch. He'd have had nowhere to dismiss them to, otherwise. 

"I think I just did." Levi made a shooing gesture. "Off you go. Or else."

"Oh what are you going to do, send me to a firing squad?" Hanji guffawed. "Honestly Captain, you're absolutely no fun. And you have no respect for my science. We could have a very important breakthrough on our hands here!" 

"You know as well as I do that this is a lot less to do with your research and a lot more to do with you being a nosey piece of shit."

"It could be both!" Hanji shrugged. Levi picked up the least chewed looking pencil he could see, and looked for some papers to pretend to work on.

"Dismissed, Hanji, I mean it this time," he said. Hanji pouted. 

"Alright, but only because it's bed time," Hanji wandered over to the bedroom door, but stopped just before leaving. "Captain... When was the last time you-"

Levi flung the pencil.

Once he was sure Hanji wasn't going to come back in again, Levi buried his face in his hands. Of all the superior officers Eren could have picked, he'd picked Levi... Granted Levi had been the one to beat him in court, but... None the less, it was rather a tactless choice on his part.

Eren could have gone to Hanji. Hanji would have been happy to indulge him. Hanji would have taken notes, and thanked him for the opportunity. 

Levi grumbled under his breath. Eren was a nice looking boy. Add ten years to him and subtract the bizarre request, and Levi probably would have pursued the offer. Assuming it was an offer, not just a clumsy attempt at getting another ass-kicking. 

The thought of beating Eren up again did very little for him, in all honesty. Violence wasn't something he took much pleasure in. It was a tool. It was a tool in the courtroom, a tool on the battlefield, a tool in training and drills and nothing else.

Though, the thought of sleeping with Eren was... admittedly an awful lot more appealing than it should have been. 

It had been a long time since Levi had been with anyone.

He was a busy man. He was small, disagreeable and rather odd looking, if he went to drink on his few days off, he didn't exactly do well with men or women until his name was mentioned. Half anonymous encounters with people who wanted a fuck with Humanity's Last Best Hope for the sake of the story tended to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He was too proud to go to whores and not enough of a scum bag to take advantage of the fears and reverence of some of his younger soldiers. 

It had been years. Years since he'd slept with someone, and even longer since someone had shown him genuine interest.

He was annoyed with himself now. Self pity was a useless thing, it never saved a single life, or brought down a single titan. He was annoyed with Eren Jaeger too, because he'd barely thought about sex in ages and now he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

Eren Jaeger with his foul temper, with deep worry lines slashed all over his forehead and hair he didn't wash enough. Who probably didn't want to sleep with Levi, but definitely got off on being beaten up. In public.

The idea that Eren might have been hard in court amused him enough that he almost laughed out loud. 

He entertained the thought, just for a moment, of indulging Eren. Another kick across the face behind closed doors, hard enough to knock two teeth out this time; his boot pressing Eren's red, bloody face into the dirty floor. He would leave Eren's hands untied, and stamp on his fingers as he tried to get up.

And Eren, being the respectful boy he was, would undoubtedly be so grateful for Levi's incredibly kind, selfless beating, he'd crawl over to Levi and offer his thanks. He imagined Eren reaching for the buckle of his belt with swollen, shaking fingers and... Levi would probably swat him away because he couldn't bear the thought of someone that grubby and bloody going anywhere near his dick.

Levi changed the setting in his head, with Eren fresh out of a bath and older. His jaw would be sharper, he'd be taller, and he'd have lost some of that hopeless puppyish look to his eyes. His mouth would be hot and soft on Levi's neck, nipping and sucking in the right places. His skin would still be humming with the warmth from the bath, and it'd be tan and smell of soap. 

Eren's hands would quiver when he went to unbutton Levi's trousers. He'd stutter and scowl like he always did, earnest in his frustration. Eren would worry he was doing it wrong, get annoyed with himself.

Levi read Eren's reports from training. Not a natural at anything, but an extremely hard worker, with outstanding diligence and tenacity. He imagined Eren would suck his cock eagerly and messily. It would be his first, so he'd try to take Levi too deep, he'd choke and drool on himself, and take to lapping at him like a cat with a bowl of milk instead. 

Levi imagined those hard green eyes gone black with lust, gazing up at him, silently begging for approval. Levi might throw him a bone and pull his hair too hard, or something.

A thud from Hanji's room brought him back to the present. Back to the draughty room of the dirty castle. He was half hard, and rather more annoyed with himself than he had been five minutes ago.

Hanji yelled goodnight to him, and the fantasy was well and truly ruined. When Levi washed and changed for bed, the imagined Eren in his head was gone and replaced with the frightened teenager with strange powers and odd kinks. He wanted Imagined Eren back on his knees, but all he got was flashes from the afternoon, Eren red faced and wringing a wet rag in his hands.

*

Eren's concentration levels had plummeted, and Levi didn't even want to think about having him experiment with his titan power like this. So Levi had him clean. Erd complained that cleaning wasn't what they needed him to be doing, and Levi told Erd to shut up and get started on the windows.

Eren was steadily becoming more sullen and disobedient. While he'd previously been very polite to Levi's team, he'd started getting short with everyone. Eren questioned any order that didn't come direct from Levi or Hanji and even then he hardly took them well. He argued every time he was told to go to his room, and worst of all, he was doing a very half-assed job of cleaning. 

Levi went to check up on him a week after the Incident, found him down in the basement, cross legged by a bucket and sulkily slapping a scrubbing brush against the floor.

"This doesn't look much like cleaning," said Levi. 

"So," Eren said. He didn't look up. He didn't say sir. He didn't even stop slapping his brush on the ground. Levi glared, and it was wasted. "Why aren't we running experiments? Hanji said a week ago we should be doing something." 

"Hanji agrees with me that you're being too much of a little shit to experiment at the moment." Hanji's words were milder. Levi crouched in front of Eren, but Eren still failed to meet his eye. "I thought you wanted to kill," Levi made air quotes, "Every last titan, Eren?"

He looked up then. "I do." 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Then I have to wonder where this sudden... lack of motivation has come from."

"Cleaning a castle isn't titan killing," Eren snapped. 

"How very fucking astute," Levi sneered. Eren looked back down at the floor, turning red, ever-present scowl deepening, "We can't work with you if you won't behave yourself. You're acting like a fucking brat."

Eren slammed his brush on the floor, and leaned in close to Levi. He stared Levi down, looked angry enough to shout. "I'm not a brat," he growled. Levi didn't lean away from Eren, but he didn't lean closer. He wound his hand into the collar of Eren's loose work shirt and stood, hauling Eren to his feet as well.

"Yes you are, you're a spoilt little brat," Levi growled. Eren tried to stand up straight, stand over Levi, but Levi yanked him down before he could. He readied his hand. He didn't like to hit his men, but he wasn't above it. "I suggest, you buck up your fucking ideas if you..." Levi wound his hand back, and Eren watched. He didn't flinch, he didn't brace himself for impact, he watched. He watched, and his face went redder than it had been. He trembled. Levi let his arm drop. "You manipulative little shit."

"What?" Eren whined, incapable of hiding his disappointment. Levi let go of his shirt, positively furious.

"You are trying to piss me off on purpose," he said. Keeping his voice level required an obscene amount of energy. His blood boiled. "And it almost worked." 

Levi couldn't remember the last time he'd been so furious. A week. He'd wasted a precious week waiting for Eren to come out of his mood, and the whole thing had been a fucking ploy. A very transparent ploy, that Levi was mortified he hadn't seen through. 

He'd flattered himself too much. He'd thought Eren might be in a bad mood because Levi had rejected him. He'd flattered himself, and underestimated Eren. 

Levi thought for a moment, gritted his teeth, knocked Eren to the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach.

He lay for a while, coughing and spluttering.

"Why did you... What was that?"

"Call it an incentive," said Levi. Eren blinked at him. "I don't like negotiating with pubescent monsters who won't cooperate, but if you are so desperate for this, so pathetic, that you'll risk our being prepared for your first mission - and your life, in fact, and everyone else's lives- that I suppose I have no fucking choice." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, and Eren... appeared to be crying. Red faced, and staring at the wall beyond Levi, tears bubbling and dripping onto the floor. He looked like he felt guilty. Levi was glad. "If you behave. If you behave impeccably, then I will reward you with a beating so vicious, your children will feel it," Levi said, disdainfully. "Assuming that's what you want?"

Eren sat up, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Yes, sir."

"Do not back me into a corner like this ever again, Eren," Levi snarled. "I don't need to remind you that I could hand you over to the military police, and it'd be over, do I?"

"No, sir."

"And you know that if you chose to misuse your titan power, I could cut you down like I was cutting roses."

"Yes, sir."

"I'd hit you again, you little shit, if I didn't know you'd enjoy it." If Levi was a crueller man, he might have spat on the floor; he might have spat on Eren. "I hope you feel ashamed of yourself," he said. 

 

*

Eren behaved wonderfully for the next week. He worked hard to earn the trust of Levi's squad. He was polite, he was obedient, and they even managed to find out that Eren could only use his power if he had a goal in mind. 

Petra had told Levi privately she thought he really was a sweet boy, and Levi told her he mightn't go that far.

*

Eren had picked a room on the basement floor, one with no light of its own, and a stone floor. The room was bare, barring a dusty old desk and a pile of chairs, and four gas lamps, one for each corner.

Eren knelt down on the floor and offered his hands to be bound. Levi kicked the door shut behind him, and pulled an old belt from his pocket. The leather was thin and soft now, and he didn't particularly care if it got broken. He circled Eren, and crouched behind his back, clutching the belt between his teeth as he pulled Eren's arms round.

"C-Captain..." Eren mumbled. Levi pulled his wrists together, and buckled the belt (having to roughly punch a fresh hole as he did), wrapping the excess leather round as tightly as he could

"Yes?"

"I want to apologise. For making you do this. Sir," Eren said. His voice was wobbly, and thick. "I'm really sorry I just... I didn't think? And by the time you made me think about it... you already said you'd do it and..."

"Essentially, you're sorry for what you did, but not sorry enough that you'll let me out of this." The belt was secure, so Levi stood and walked back over to the door. 

Levi leant back, and surveyed the scene. Eren really was a nice looking boy, it was rather a shame he didn't have him on his knees under different circumstances. Eren stared up with round, green eyes and chewed his lip. The frown was gone, and he just looked upset with himself. It was starting to get difficult for Levi to be too angry with him. No wonder he was such a spoilt brat, Levi struggled to imagine a mother who could reprimand someone with a face like that.

"It won't happen again. I promise," Eren said, almost a whisper.

"I know it won't." Levi stepped closer. "How far does this have to go?"

"I don't know, sir."

"For fuck's sake," Levi mumbled. "Just say when, okay?"

"Okay." Eren nodded. He took a deep breath. He was shivering.

Levi delivered his first kick directly to Eren's jaw. He spat out something viscous that could have been blood or spit - it wasn't quite bright enough to tell. Levi landed a second kick in Eren's ribs, then a third, then a forth, till Eren cried out and spat again. 

"Are you finished yet?" asked Levi. Eren moaned a "no" into the floor. Levi pressed his boot into Eren’s cheek and wondered where to hit next. He decided on the back of the knees, then his stomach, before he hauled Eren up and kneed him in the face. Eren’s nose crunched against his kneecap, and his lip popped. Levi was glad he’d changed out of his uniform into something black, he’d hate to have to explain to whoever was on laundry duty how he’d gotten blood all over himself.

Eren sniffed loudly and spat again, then flopped back, cracking his head on the floor. His calves and his feet were tucked beneath his thighs, leaving his legs spread and his hips elevated. Even in the dim light of the gas lamps, Levi could see how hard Eren was.

"Enough," Eren panted. “Thats enough." He was breathless. He sounded like a man mid-fuck, desperately asking his lover to stop sucking or fucking or else he’d come.  
Levi pressed his foot on the outline of Eren’s cock and rubbed slightly. Eren rolled his hips and gave a wet moan.

"Do I have to take care of this too?" he pressed harder. “Is this why you asked me to stop? You didn’t want me to see you make a mess of yourself?" Eren panted and ground himself up into Levi’s boot.

"You… Ah… You don’t have to but… If- if you did me I could, I could do you, i-if you want and, ah!" It was the kind of awkward, fumbling offer Levi could imagine Eren making to one of the other boys in his training squad. Levi pressed down hard again, and Eren wriggled desperately, he moaned half like an expensive whore, half like a dying man.

"That won’t be necessary. As I’ve already told you, I don’t get my kicks beating up teenage boys," Levi said. Though Eren’s moaning and groaning was peaking his interest a little, he was about as soft as he could get, and the thought of a grubby, bleeding teenager all over his cock didn’t exactly help. “But if you’d like to thank me for this at a later date, then I sincerely doubt I’d have the willpower to stop you," Levi mumbled.  
Eren gave him something that might have been a nod, but might have been a shiver, as he continued to rub himself up against the sole of Levi’s shoe. His back arched and he sobbed, then made a funny choking noise. He sat up suddenly, and Levi’s foot slipped away. Eren took a moment to spit another mouthful of something foul on the floor, before snorting noisily and spitting again. He started to rub himself up against Levi’s leg. Levi cringed.

“Aren’t you embarrassed by this?" he asked. Eren nodded. Levi took his leg away and Eren whined. “I understand that humiliation is probably part of this, but really, I’m not about to stand here and let you hump my leg like a dog."

Eren mumbled something that sounded like a “please".

Levi crouched again, and unbuttoned Eren’s flies.

"You don’t have to touch it," Eren squeaked. “I’m close. I’m so close you don’t- just let me-"  
Levi took a fistful of his hair, and Eren choked on his words. “Shut up, Eren." Levi took Eren’s cock out of his rather damp underwear, and ran a thumb roughly through a well of precum at the tip. He forced Eren’s head down a little. “Look at the mess you’ve gotten yourself into," Levi sighed. He clicked his tongue.

Admittedly he was half hard now. Eren’s cock was bigger than he’d expected it to be. Fairly average, but still bigger than he’d expected.

He gave it a few experimental pumps (rather rougher than he’d be with his own) and had Eren coming with great shudder and a silent scream.  
Levi wiped the cum on his hand on to Eren’s thigh.

"That was quick," said Levi. But he feared Eren wasn’t listening. Still shuddering and twitching, he appeared to be having trouble keeping himself upright. Levi let go of his hair, and supported his neck.

He got a good look at Eren’s face for the first time, and found it an absolute mess of blood, snot, spit and tears. His nose was now sitting at a very strange angle.

"I broke your nose," said Levi. Eren sniffed. “Stay still, I’ll reset it. I’m going to move my hand now, so keep your head up," Levi told him. Eren grunted in response.

After Levi had reset Eren’s nose, he unbound his hands, buttoned up his pants and brought him to his feet. After what Levi had done in court, Eren’s injuries had completely vanished within three or four hours, so Levi’s priority was getting him clean rather than patched up.

He wasn’t about to put Eren in bed with his face a mess. Auruo was in charge of wake up calls.

There was a rather rudimentary bathroom in the basement, with a bath, a sink and a toilet.

Eren was half asleep by the time Levi had hauled him there. Levi propped him up against the bath, and ran the tap, grabbing a nearby washcloth and wetting it. By the time Levi had turned back around, Eren was asleep.  
He carefully unbuttoned Eren’s shirt, and inspected the damage. His torso was spattered with nasty looking bruises, and Levi prayed these would heal up as fast as his other injuries had. He put his hand on Eren’s ribs to check for any breakages, and found his skin impossibly hot, enough that if Levi left his hand there, it would burn.

He took hold of Eren’s chin with one hand, and cleaned away the mess on Eren’s face with the other. Eren was out for the count, and only seemed to stir if Levi scrubbed particularly hard.

Levi got to watch his split lip knit itself back together in minutes, and thought about how much Hanji would loved to have seen that. He watched bruises that had been purple a moment ago, fade through to blues, to greens, to yellows to disappear completely. The kink in Eren’s reset nose had vanished completely by the time Levi had wiped the blood from it.

He was almost completely healed within about half an hour of receiving his injuries. Levi wondered if it was because he was sleeping. Or he hoped it was any way. He’d have to tell Hanji now, and he doubted he’d hear the end of it if Hanji deduced that sexual release greatly increased the speed of Eren’s healing.  
He took a moment to watch at Eren as he slept. He really was lovely looking when he wasn’t glowering or snarling. He looked peaceful, and young. Much too young for Levi to even be thinking about doing what he was probably going to end up doing, provided Eren remembered what Levi had told him. He sighed. He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t, but if Eren turned up at his quarters, looking the way he did and eager to thank him, Levi sincerely doubted he’d be able to say no.

Levi took off Eren’s trousers and dumped them in the bath tub along with his pants. With some difficulty, he lifted Eren onto his back and dumped him rather unceremoniously on his bed. Eren woke with a snort as soon as he hit the mattress.

"Is it morning?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh. Where are my clothes?"

"In the bath. I took them off for you."

"Thank you, captain." Eren looked like he was about to salute, or stand to attention or something. 

"You just came in my hand, you’re allowed to drop the formalities."

"Sorry," mumbled Eren. He glance down at his mostly naked body, and folded his arms over his chest. “Thank you, for doing this. Despite the fact I… Compromised our progress. And stuff."

"It’s fine," Levi sighed. “I know this rather goes against my earlier insistence that I have zero interest in teenage boys, but if you’d like to thank me properly, you know where my quarters are," Levi said. 

"Goodnight," said Eren, he shot Levi an unnatural looking smile. 

Levi wondered what he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments and kudos aaa!!
> 
> also my keyboard crapped out so I wrote 90% of this chapter on my phone, please enjoy the second part of this fic.

Eren was shaky at breakfast, and couldn’t seem to bring himself to look any one in the eye. When Levi pointedly announced Hanji had left for the inner wall and wouldn’t be back for 5 days or so, Eren choked on his bread.

Levi hoped he’d made it clear to Eren he didn’t have to come to his quarters if he didn’t want to. Eren watched him like a rabbit watches a fox, like he was waiting for Levi to do something terrible, or give something away. Levi knew he could be a bit tactless, but it wasn’t like he was going to climb onto the table and shout “oh you’ll never guess what gives Eren Jaeger a boner!"

Levi sipped his tea, half listening to Erd and Petra bicker about attack formations.

He felt sort of sick about last night. It had left this uneasy twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn’t felt since he was a common thug. They used to send him to collect debts from people who he knew had nothing to give. He didn’t used to asked questions. If they had no money, Levi struck without mercy, ignoring the gnawing of his conscience as he did. God only knows why he hadn’t joined the military in the first place, he was far too good at following orders.

He knew that what had happened with Eren hadn’t been like that. He wasn’t collecting a debt, or doling out a punishment. He was doing what he had to do to make Eren work. Eren consented. Eren forced his hand.   
But his age and the stress of the situation still had Levi feeling like he should have just let Eren be. He chose the quick fix for Eren’s behaviour, something only likely to cause more trouble for them in the long run. 

He didn’t really have to do what he did. But he did it anyway, be it out of laziness, desperation or misdirected lust he still made a poor decision. It scared him a little. He never made the wrong decision.

And now a fifteen year old was watching him with narrowed eyes over the table, like Levi was the one manipulating him.

Everyone else cleared out after the food was done, ready for another day of formation drills. Levi held Eren behind for a moment. Levi had himself convinced for about thirty seconds he was going to call it off. Tell Eren there was nothing between them, and that Eren was to behave himself from now on.

But Eren saluted him as he stood, and worried his plump, pink lip, and Levi realised he was the weakest he’d been in twenty years.

"There’s no pressure, Eren," said Levi. Eren looked confused.

"For what?"

"What we agreed on yesterday evening," Levi watched Eren, who apparently had to think for a moment before he realised what Levi was talking about. “You weren’t exactly compos mentis and-"

"No!" Eren loudly interrupted him, turning red and lowering his voice as soon as Levi raised an eyebrow. “No, I want to," he mumbled. “And um. You don’t have to hit me or anything this time. If you don’t want to."

Levi scoffed. “Well goodness gracious, thank you for your generosity!" Levi rolled his eyes, Eren appeared to be cringing, “If we do this, it’ll be on my terms. I’m rather dull by comparison to you so don’t expect anything too exciting." Eren was too busy looking uncomfortable to look disappointed. “I’d ask you bathe immediately before you come over, though."

"Alright," Eren nodded.

"Make sure you’re clean," Levi said pointedly.

"Um, yeah."

"Everywhere."

"… Oh. Right." Eren’s voice cracked.

"Just in case it comes to that, I don’t really have anything in mind."

"Right."

There was a silence. Levin decided to put Eren out of his misery, and waved him off.

"You can go now. I believe Petra wants to give you a crash course in riding today. Try not to tire yourself out."

Eren nodded and scurried out of the room.

Levi sat and finished his tea. He’d join the others in an hour or so.

He wondered if Eren was a virgin or not. Levi hoped the trainee barracks were still the sweaty, fumbley, hormone fogged hot houses they were seventeen years ago. It had been bad enough then, when the minimum enlistment age was sixteen, god only knew what it was like now they’d pushed it down to twelve. 

He would sleep far easier if Eren already had some experience, far, far easier. He had visions of at least a half decent fuck, none of which involved him having to give a lecture about the birds and the bees. He doubted he’d even be able to go through with it, if that were the case.

Well, he probably still would, but he’d feel much much guiltier about it afterward.

Was wanting to sleep with someone really such a crime? Was it? Technically, yes, it was, because the age of consent was 16.

In his defence, Eren had started it. Sort of. No jury would convict Levi, given the circumstances. Well, they might. He really should have a lot more self control at his age. “it’s been a really long time since I’ve had sex" and “but he’s very pretty," or “he did come onto me, sort of" weren’t really reasonable excuses, given his age and status as commanding officer.

Thankful no one was around, Levi set down his tea, and screamed, very gently, into his hands.

*

Levi had barely finished his day’s paperwork when he heard a tentative knock on his door. He hadn’t even had a chance to bathe or get changed.

"Come in," he called.

Eren banged the door open, as if he was expecting it to be stiffer, stumbling a little as he crossed the threshold into Levi’s quarters.

"Um. Good evening. Captain," he said. He tried to close the door, but slammed it, wincing as he did. Levi rolled his eyes and kicked out the chair at the opposite end of his makeshift desk.

"Would you like any tea?" Levi asked, gesturing to the large, sturdy pot at his elbow. Eren nodded, predictably bewildered by the offer. Or perhaps it was the presence of tea at all, Levi imagine it might have been a while since Eren had seen any. Levi fetched a cup from a badly built cabinet (no doubt the work of some poor, long dead grunt) and Eren watched with fascination as Levi poured the tea for him. Eren lifted the cup and sniffed, wrinkling his nose slightly. He was probably going to hate it, Levi didn’t care so long as he drank it, tea was quite expensive nowadays. Levi waited for Eren to take a mouthful before he asked his first question. 

“What exactly is your level of sexual experience?"

 

Eren choked, and coughed tea onto his shirt. Kicking the shit out of Eren wasn’t much entertainment, but making him squirm was very funny.

"Well, I’m um," a horribly red Eren spluttered and wiped his hand on his sleeve. “I haven’t gone all the way with a man. Um I had sex with a girl once, and I’ve done… Stuff with both."

Levi pursed his lips. “Define stuff."

"Why?" Eren was scowling now. Levi thought faintly of the pain any other soldier would be feeling right now if they’d made a face like that to him.

"Well, I was going to have you fill out some paperwork, but Hanji took all of the Fuck Request Forms when they left," Levi said. Eren was still glowering. “That was a fucking joke," snapped Levi.

"It wasn’t funny."

"Forgive me for wanting to know if you actually have any idea what you’re doing, or if I’m going to have to narrate the whole evening, like some kind of foul, novelty instruction manual, "

Eren’s face softened, “Sorry. I just," he hid his face behind his cup, “It’s embarrassing."

Levi scoffed. “Bullying your commanding officer into satisfying your masochistic thirst for a beating isn’t embarrassing, but giving the same man a short sexual history is?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Eren grumbled. His breathing seemed uneven. Levi wondered if he was getting off on this. “Um, there was a lot of… Mutual… Touching? With my bunk mate, which… Was a pretty consistent thing, um… Also I… Had a thing with a girl for a few months where we’d go out at night to practice hand to hand combat but… We always ended up kind of… Not. Um, we had sex a few weeks before we graduated and she kind of stopped speaking to me right after, so that was weird," Eren tailed off. Levi didn’t blame the girl for not speaking to him afterward. He had visions of Eren trying to get some poor, dainty little blonde thing to kick him in the face while he furiously masturbated. “Oh, and I gave… This one boy I know a uh… A blow job but. It was an accident,"

Levi actually laughed at that, “Did you fall on it?"

"No! I just. I didn’t mean to, I don’t like him much, he’s a self centred jerk but… I guess I probably liked the fact he was a jerk or something, given that I’m… A fucking freak," Eren set down his cup with shaking hands. 

"Well, I won’t argue with you, you are pretty fucking odd," Levi shrugged. “Still, I’m glad we got that over with, it was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was going to be," Levi said, feeling quite cheerful.

Eren managed a very small smile. “Were you worried you might be ruining me?" He asked. Levi gave a shrug. "… What about you?"

"What about me?" Levi snorted. “Are you asking me if I’m a virgin?" Eren thought about his stupid question for a moment, then shook his head. Levi fought back another laugh, “How old do you think I am? 14? Of course I’m not a fucking virgin."

Eren shrugged. “I figured 20s?"

"I wish." Levi couldn’t even take that as a compliment. He knew for a fact he looked his age and it was literally just his height that was throwing Eren off.

"So thirty something?"

"Thirty four."

Eren frowned again. “My mother would have been thirty four this year," he said, in a strange voice.

"Let’s not talk about your mother, or ever mention that she was my age, ever again. Ever." 

God Levi could have killed something. Levi was old enough to be Eren’s father and they were going to have sex. Even worse, Levi was about to get a load of new recruits who were all Eren’s age. Levi had never felt older in his entire life.

"Sorry," mumbled Eren. God, wasn’t that rich. Eren had effectively just fast-tracked Levi to his midlife crisis and that was all he had to say for himself.

"I hope you’re as good at killing titans as you are at killing the mood," said Levi, tartly. Eren had slid half way under the table. He looked mortified. “Are you sure about this? Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I’m really sure," Eren chewed his lip, “Please don’t change your mind, Captain. Because… I really want to be with you? Because… Well. You’re… You’re very? Um. Blunt, and you make me feel sort of embarrassed a lot of the time. The way you act, and talk. I guess there’s something about you that makes me think I want you to… Do things to me," Eren didn’t sit up, just stared pleadingly at Levi.

When he first joined the recon corps, he remembered making a particularly cruel comment to another soldier that Irwin (who’d just barely been promoted to captain) had happened to overhear. Irwin had walked over, made a show of bending down slightly, and cuffed him around the head sneering that his attitude would come back and bite him in the ass one day.

Levi supposed that day had finally come. Eren Jaeger was his bite on the ass.

"Things," Levi murmured.

"Mostly kicking," said Eren, “But, other things like the the boot thing from last night that was… I mean, that was great. But just… sex things," Eren looked sheepish. Which Levi supposed was better than mortified, “And plus you’re obviously lonely."

"Oh I am, am I?"

Eren ignored him, “And I need this. I’d like it. And I think we could come to… like, an arrangement?"

"How business-like," Levi was still a little offended by the lonely comment. “You couldn’t possibly be stupid enough to still think that I’m a violent person, could you?" Levi thought for a moment,   
“Well, that’s not really true, I’m actually exceedingly violent, and extremely good at being exceedingly violent, I just wouldn’t say I was in any way a sexually violent person. Now I’m not saying you should go and find someone who gets off on beating you half to death, but you might be better off making this kind of arrangement with someone a bit more compatible."

"But I trust you," squeaked Eren.

"How touching," Levi sneered.

"And… I kind of like it more that you don’t. It means. It’s not okay and… It’s just better like that," Eren stammered.

"Right well I have no idea what that means, but as your commanding officer, I’d like to make it clear you can walk away at any time, and you’re under no obligation to do anything," Levi felt like he was drafting the terms of a fucking contract. A literal Fucking Contract.

"Yeah, thanks, I know, you’ve said like five times."

"Don’t get pissy with me, little boy, I’m just being cautious."

"I don’t do caution," said Eren. Levi imagined that that had sounded very suave in Eren’s head. Levi just rolled his eyes. “So what are you going to do to me?" Eren asked, apparently growing impatient.

Levi supposed he had been procrastinating. He sighed, and stood up. “Help me take off the rest of my gear." He’d gotten into the habit of waiting until all his work was done before he took his uniform off.

Eren scampered behind him. Levi felt Eren’s breath in his hair, and on his neck. 

Eren reached around Levi’s neck, slipped a finger under one of the straps at his chest, and tugged it.

"You wear it tighter than you have to. You’ll get bruises like this," he said. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Well fuck, it’s a good thing you warned me, it’s not like I’ve been using this for 15 years or anything, what the fuck do I know," snapped Levi. Eren slipped his finger out from the strap and apologised.

"That’s just how they told us to do it during training."

"… I do get bruises. A lot of people work better with some give on the straps, I don’t."

Eren busied himself loosening the strapping at the back of the gear, humming tunelessly as he did. 

He brushed his nose against Levi’s hair.

"Smells nice," Eren said. Levi was a bit surprised at that, but then, he hadn’t really worked up much by way of a sweat today. “You smell nice all the time, actually, it’s weird considering how much everyone else stinks all the time."

Levi snorted, “You’ve never been near me when I’ve just come back from outside the wall," he said.

"Still," Eren said, nosing Levi’s hair again, hands falling slack around the loose straps at Levi’s torso.

"I’m a man of very few vices, expensive soap happens to be one of them." He relaxed back into Eren a little, shoulder blades bumping Eren’s chest.

"It’s like… lemons? And ginger?"

"Good nose." Eren was so warm. Levi could feel the heat of his body on his back through their clothes. 

Much to Levi’s disappointment, Eren slipped away and stood in front of him. Disappointment was short lived, however, as Eren immediately dropped to his knees and started at the straps on Levi’s ankles.

"It’s always been pretty sharp. Kind of shitty a lot of the time though. I can describe all the differences of the BO of every member of my training squad. But I’m not gunna, because… Mood killer," said Eren.

"That’s very considerate of you." Eren’s clammy hands made their way up to Levi’s calves.

"You smell kind of like… That cleaning stuff you made me use the other day. That kind of burns when it gets on your hands."

"Bleach. We use it in the laboratories in HQ, it kills germs very effectively. It’s very expensive, but it’s also the best thing for bathrooms," Levi said.

"So it’s like a medicine? Could you drink it when you’re sick?"

"God no, it’s extremely toxic! Fucking hell, Eren, isn’t your father a doctor?"

"Yeah? So what, medical knowledge isn’t hereditary!" Eren snapped. Levi didn’t think twice about slapping Eren round the back of his head. Eren yelped.

"It’s common fucking sense! It burns when you get it on your hands, why would you consume anything that physically burns?"

"I never claimed to be smart. Ever," said Eren. They frowned at each other for a moment, before Eren hooked his fingers into the straps at Levi’s thigh. When Levi’s hand came to rest on his head, his expression softened.

"At least you’re pretty," Levi told him. Eren’s ears were pink. He started having a little trouble with the clasps. “Are you alright down there?" Levi asked. Eren shot a nervous look at Levi’s crotch.

"Uh… I don’t know, am I?" He asked. Levi moved his hand from Eren’s hair (a little damp) and loosened the last few straps of his gear himself.

"Get up, go through to the other room and sit on the bed," he said. Eren scrambled to his feet and threw himself onto the bed like his life depended on it. “Strip," said Levi, “I’ll be back in a moment." 

Levi picked up some clean clothes and tried not to rush into the bathroom. He got rid of his uniform at breakneck speed (genuinely slightly hurting himself when he ripped off his cravat), and washed himself quickly at the sink, liberally using the soap Eren had complimented before. He debated putting the clean clothes on for a moment, but resigned to it, deciding that Eren might not find an eyeful of his ridiculously pale chest or flaccid penis particularly arousing.

Levi came back in to find Eren sat patiently on the bed, naked, with his hands protectively resting between his thighs.  
He was all limbs. His arms and legs seemed too long for him out of clothes, and the dark hair that covered his arms and legs got nowhere near his chest. He was toned, but skinnier than Levi expected, collar bones and elbows a bit too sharp, waist and shoulders too narrow.

"You’re a little thin," said Levi. Eren shrugged.

"They feed us shit," he said. Levi remembered quite enjoying the food during training, but a lot had changed since then, he supposed.

"You’ll eat a lot better outside the wall. We hunt our own food on long missions, there are wild deer and pigs. Plenty of fruit in the summer time," Levi said, as he walked over to the bed. He hoped they’d both still be alive in a few years time. He couldn’t wait to see what Eren would look like at twenty if this was how he looked at fifteen.

"Really?" Eren said. “Have you ever seen the ocean?" He asked. Levi blinked.

"The what?"

"The… The ocean. My friend, Armin, he has a book about things outside the wall and it said there’s something like this, this huge, massive lake full of salty water," Eren’s eyes seemed to light up. He almost looked happy. “There’s gigantic plains of sand too, and places where mountains spit fire and… All sorts of things like that," he said. Levi brushed Eren’s hair from his eyes, took in his almost-smile and savoured the lightness of his voice.

Levi didn’t want to disappoint him, but he doubted he’d been much further than 50 miles away from the wall. He’d seen forests and real rivers and even a waterfall, but nothing like fire breathing mountains or sand fields.

"Hanji has been out further than me and mentioned things like that before. You should ask Hanji," he said. Eren nodded.

Levi trailed his fingers down Eren’s face, and stopped his hand at Eren’s neck. He pulled his thumb round, till he had a loose grip on Eren’s throat. Eren swallowed. Levi thought he might like it. Eren licked his lips and closed his eyes, and Levi had never been handed a more obvious invitation.

He leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, lightly sucking Eren’s full bottom lip, before picking up the speed a little. He nibbled Eren’s lip and Eren gasped. He did it again, a little then again. The flesh of Eren’s lip felt like a raw piece of meat between his teeth, like he could rip off a chunk if he bit down just a little harder. He bet Eren would like that. 

Levi released Eren’s lip, then went back to kissing, rougher than he had been before. Eren tried to push his tongue into Levi’s mouth, but Levi bit the tip and pulled away.

"No tongues," he panted, “It’s disgusting."

Eren pouted slightly, with a very red lip. Levi’s knees had begun to ache, so he decide to bite the bullet and get on the bed. He wasn’t really sure how he should go about it though. Did he get on next to Eren, or go round to the other side? Or maybe, if he got on at the foot…

"What?"

"Nothing," snapped Levi. He sort of… Hopped up next to Eren, then crawled round to the centre, quickly pulling him into another kiss before Eren could realise he’d just done something very un-sexy.  
Eren didn’t seem to know what to with his hands, and Levi had him at kind of an awkward angle. Levi let go of him and pushed him back on the bed. He climbed onto Eren and settled on his thighs, before realising he was just a little short of Eren’s mouth. He went for the neck instead.

"Could you be…Rougher?" Eren asked, quietly.

Levi bit him, and enjoyed the little whine Eren gave. “Like that?"

Eren nodded and writhed slightly at a second bite, back arching at a third, and cock digging at Levi’s thigh by the time he’d moved to Eren’s collarbones. He sucked hard and bit, savouring every sound Eren made, every twist of his back and every roll of his shoulders.

Levi pulled back, looked Eren over, pulled his hands over Eren’s chest and stomach. He felt the feverish heat of his skin and tightness of his muscles.

"Are, are we going to do it soon?" Eren said, thickly.

"I don’t know," Levi sat on Eren’s thighs and thought for a moment. “Just let me enjoy you for a while," he said.

"Like a toy," murmured Eren. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sure, whatever shoes your horse."

Levi wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt with Eren getting off on being dehumanised. He’d sort of hoped Eren would be able to put aside his apparently rampant masochism for the sake of one night, but it apparently wasn’t something he was capable of compartmentalising as easily as Levi had hoped.   
Levi didn’t want to treat him like a toy, he wanted to treat him like… Eren. He had half a mind to put a stop to this now. But he couldn’t. Despite the fact he was becoming very aware of the fact this whole affair was likely to leave a bitter taste in his mouth, Levi leant down and kissed Eren’s stomach, then pushed himself down Eren’s legs so he could reach his hips.

He finally took hold of Eren’s cock and rubbed it against his lips, before sucking lightly at the head. All of Eren tasted of cheap, standard issue soap.

Levi licked from base to tip, then sucked harder, he tasted a little salt on his tongue, and tried to take Eren all the way into his throat. He was met with Eren’s hips flicking wildly into his mouth and hot fingers pulling at his hair.  
"You have to stop that," he hissed, “I’ll come, I don’t think I can…" his voice trailed off into a moan. “Captain, please," he whined. 

Levi ignored him, deciding Eren got no say in when he came. Eren scrabbled at Levi’s scalp with his stubby fingernails, and Levi felt Eren’s toes curl when the head of his cock hit the back off Levi’s throat. Levi swallowed around him, and Eren came with that same, silent scream from yesterday. Levi waited till he was finished before pulling off of Eren, making a vague comment about having no gag reflex as Eren panted beneath him.  
"You lasted a whole thirty seconds longer than last night. I’ll have Petra make you a little trophy," Levi said as he sat up. Eren merely gave out a puff of air and swore.

"You shouldn’t have let me," he murmured, sounding really annoyed for someone who just received a stellar blow job. “Funner if I have to… I dunno, beg for it."

"We’ll fuck around with your weird shit a different night, I just want you relaxed for now," Levi said. Eren had the audacity to frown. “Look, I don’t know if you want me to play pretend for you like I’m scary, sadistic yin to your scary, masochistic yang, but I can’t fucking do that all the time. I did that last night. I’m done with that. Play fair, you little shit," Levi grunted.  
Eren sat up as well (a predictably guilty look on his face,) and scooted over to Levi. He dropped his boneless arms across Levi’s shoulders, and kissed him, nice and gentle, on the mouth.

"Sorry," he kissed Levi again, lazily, “It’s kind of easy to forget you’re like… A real person. I’ll be good," Eren said. “I’m enjoying this it’s fine, I’m just being selfish, not compromising and… Whatever." Levi wondered how long it took for Eren’s temper to return post orgasm. He was far too placid.

"This is so stressful," said Levi. Eren kissed him again. “But this is good," Levi sighed. “Just pretend to be normal for the rest of the night."

"I can be normal! I’m usually normal," Eren grumbled, “You still shouldn’t have let me finish."

"You’ll be raring to go again in ten minutes," Levi said. “It would have been five if you hadn’t so rudely interrupted me."  
Eren didn’t particularly seem to care, he’d planted his mouth at Levi’s neck and one hand on his thigh. He was heavy handed and rough; Levi got the impression he was trying to be gentle.

Levi hadn’t been felt up by a teenage boy since he actually was a teenage boy. He hadn’t particularly liked it then. He smacked Eren’s hand away and knocked him down on his back, instructing him to roll over onto his stomach. Levi swore when he realised he’d left that perfumed oil he used for this sort of thing in the bathroom. He told Eren to hold on a minute then stumbled into the bathroom, ditching his shirt on the way.

When he returned Eren was exactly as Levi had left him, head facing the door.

"You took your shirt off," he said.

"Well spotted," Levi replied. He might have thrown in a sarcastic applause, were it not for the bottle in his hand.

Levi climbed back onto the bed, sitting on the backs of Eren’s legs, and considering what he should do. He hadn’t really thought much about fucking Eren - obviously it had crossed his mind, but he’d thought more about having Eren suck him off than anything. 

He’d obviously been too focussed on Eren’s pretty face to notice his ass, and Levi realised that had clearly been a grave error on his part.  
Despite being an adult and being completely aware of his actions he decided to poke Eren’s ass. It… It looked very soft but there wasn’t all that much give. Training’ll do that to a bum. Not that Levi was particularly complaining. If Levi had a coin with him, he might have tried to bounce it.

"Um…" said Eren.

Levi decided not to apologise. Apologies were admissions of fault, which were signs of weakness.

"What?" Levi said, defiant.

"N-nothing."

Levi gave Eren a charitably hard slap on the ass (which had Eren crying out and wriggling into the mattress) then liberally dribbled the oil onto his fingers and between Eren’s cheeks. Eren took in a breath, more anticipating than fearful, and Levi ran two fingers from the cleft of his ass to his hole, where he teased for a moment or two, watching Eren’s sharp shoulder blades draw together.

"You okay, brat?" asked Levi. Eren nodded. “Ever done anything like this before."

"Not really. I mean, I’ve stuck a finger up there before, and… well like an hour ago when I cleaned up but… Not really," he said.

"I’ll be careful," said Levi. More for himself than Eren. Eren would probably be perfectly happy being done dry, with about as much delicacy as you might give to jigsaw when you’d found a piece you’d really, really lost your temper with.

The first finger slipped in with surprising ease, and Levi had this awful feeling one of them was going to laugh. He crooked his finger and gently worked it in and out as efficiently as possible, before slipping a second finger in. Eren made a funny little squeaking sound.

"How’s that?"

"Weird," he mumbled. “Wish you’d just stick it in me already."

Levi slapped Eren’s ass with his free hand. Eren bucked down into the mattress again, then back up, farther onto Levi’s fingers, which had him shuddering. Levi tried working his fingers a little faster, and got an excellent noise out of Eren when he scissored them.  
Eren was doing half of the work after a minute or two. The whole scene looked distinctly pornographic from Levi’s angle, but oddly beautiful at the same time. He felt like he was looking at a dirty oil painting. 

Levi was hard now, he’d been half-mast for a while, but he was rapidly becoming uncomfortable.  
He crooked his fingers inside Eren, and felt around, for a moment. Eren choked and arched like he was coming.

"F- fuck!" he groaned. He rolled his shoulders, and hissed something into the pillow. Levi leant forward, and deliberately pressed his hard cock up against Eren’s ass. Eren flicked his hips back on Levi’s fingers.

He leant forward, if he’d been a taller man, he might have purred it into Eren’s ear, but had to settle for licking a little stripe up Eren’s neck.

"I didn’t catch that," said Levi, “Speak clearly, Eren."

"I asked you to fuck me, I’ve asked you like three times," he snapped.

"You’re really shitty at being submissive," sighed Levi, removing his fingers and struggling to hide the roughness of his voice. “You can only do it for five minute bursts, before you start being a brat again."

“I’d do it if you asked me,” Eren growled impatiently. “But you want me to be normal.” Levi slapped him on the thigh this time, and he stopped complaining very quickly.

Levi pulled down his pants, and kicked them off, glad Eren wasn’t watching, and slicked his cock with the oil left on his hand. He pressed the head into the skin near Eren’s balls, and dragged it up till he found Eren’s hole. He took a breath, and began to work himself in, not sure how long he’d last.

Eren cried like a dying cat when he pushed in the head of his cock.

It had been a while. He’d forgotten how hot, how tight, the inside of another person’s body was, and suddenly wished he could see Eren’s face. Levi ran his free hand up Eren’s sides, as he guided himself in further, far enough that there was no more room for his fist, which flattened and found its home on Eren’s hip.

He didn’t push himself all the way in, not quite, pausing to gather himself for a moment. He could feel sweat gathering at his scalp, one set of fingers dug hard into Eren’s hip, the other dragged up and down his side.

He felt like he should say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Eren whined, sounding uncomfortable at first, then quite the opposite, fingers grasping roughly at the pillow in front of him. Levi carefully pulled his hips back, and nudged them forward, watching the skin shift and stretch around Eren’s shoulder blades. 

Levi repeated what he’d done, just a gentle thrust, and Eren shuddered underneath him.

“Harder,” he said, voice thick and nasal. Levi was hardly about to argue. He picked his pace, every rock of his hips met with a bark of “harder” or “faster” or breathy sounds. Levi pictured his face, probably scrunched up with overstimulation, mouth open, drooling. The bed began to thud a little against the wall, and Levi was shocked he’d lasted quite this long. 

He gripped Eren’s hips hard, tried to keep up with the pace Eren was setting, hips beginning ache and pressure building all over his body, balls tightening and spine ringing with shivers he couldn’t seem to stop. He couldn’t keep his rhythm, and after a few more hard, rough pumps of his hips he came, orgasm crashing through his body almost without warning. He heard a high pitched cry which he supposed came his own mouth, and dropped down on top of Eren.

He snapped “Get off of me for a sec,” and Levi rolled boneless to the side, and watch Eren flip onto his back, and quickly jerk himself off, cum spattering over his hips and his stomach. Levi silently wished he was young again.

Eren lay beside him panting, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, dumbstruck. 

“So… How was that for you?” asked Levi. “I’ve had better.”

“Fuck off,” said Eren. He started to laugh a little. It was infectious, and Levi found himself chuckling too. 

“You know brat, it’s going to be quite hard to strike a balance between this and… kicking the shit out of you. For me, at least.”

Eren thumped him on the chest with a limp arm. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. After training.”

“Like you’ll be able to walk tomorrow,” said Levi. He found himself snorting, then cackling. “What the fuck are we doing?!” he crowed. Eren giggled that he had no fucking idea. He said he was sorry for dragging Levi into this, and between dabbing his streaming eyes and trying to catch his breath, Levi said it was fine, and he didn’t suppose he minded all that much. 

Levi felt like they were in a carriage that was about to fall off a cliff, but instead of pulling the horses over, they let go of the reins and watched. 

They had less than two weeks left in the old headquarters before they set off for Shinganshina. Humanity’s last hope lay sniggering with cum drying on his belly and humanity’s best soldier had just fucked a teenage boy into the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ride my carriage off a cliff i dont care i love it

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading hope you enjoyed


End file.
